"The Great One" Brian Kennedy
http://i264.photobucket.com/albums/ii193/Bondic/Briannewreptripleh.jpg Wrestler's Information Name: Brian Kennedy Nickname: "The Living Legend" Weight: 295 lbs Height: 5'11" Date of Birth: March 14, 1984 Hometown: Canton, Ohio Theme Music: Euology by Tool As the rhythm picks up after around a minute of music plays and the words start to work its way through the arena the lights cut out and a spot light shines at the top of the ramp. Brian is seen in the light flexing various poses. He had a lot to say. He had a lot of nothing to say. (We'll miss him. 2x) He had a lot to say. He had a lot of nothing to say. (We'll miss him. 2x) (We're gonna miss him. 2x) So loooooong! Fire shoots out from the stage as he starts to walk toward the ring. We wish you well. You told us how you weren't afraid to die. Well so looooooong. Don't cryyyyy. Or feel too down. Not all martyrs see divinity. But at least you tried. He stops about Half way to the ring as he flexes in front of the camera. Brian kisses his bicep. Standing above the crowd he had a voice that was strong and loud. (We'll miss him. 2x) Ranting and pointing his finger at everything but his heart. (We'll miss him. 2x) (We're gonna miss him. 2x) No wayyyyyy to recall what it was that you had said to me, like I care at alll. But he was sooo louuud. You sure could yell. You took a stand on every little thing and soooo louuuuuuuuud. You, could be, the one, who saves, me from, my own, existence. He climbs up the steps and turns toward the crowd and taunts by flexing and smirks sends the screams from the girls. {indistinct} Standing above the crowd, he had a voice that was strong and loud and I swallowed his facade cuz I'm so eager to identify with someone above the ground, someone who seemed to feel the same, someone prepared to lead the way, with someone who would die for me. Will you? Will you now? Would you die for me? Don't you fuckin' lie. (Don't you step out of line! 3x) Don't you fuckin lie. He climbs each of the turn buckles flexing. After he does this he jumps over the top rope and stands in the middle of the ring flexing as the flashes flow throughout the arena. You've claimed all this time that you would die for me. Why then are you so surprised when hear your own eulogy? (He had a lot to say. He had a lot of nothing to say. 2x) Coome down. Get off your fuckin cross. We need the fuckin space to nail the next fool martyr! He climbs all the turn buckles yet again doing a pose with his arms spread out wide from each one. To ascend you must die! You must be crucified for your sins and your lies! Goodbyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyye! Character Rep: * Triple H Classification: * Heel Match Tactics: * Dirty Basic moves: 1. DDT reversed and inverted 2. Power Slam 3. Standing Round House Kick 4. Gorilla press slam 5. Brain Buster 6. Pump Handle Drop 7. 4 kick combo 8. Variou suplexs 9. Standing drop kick 10. Reverse DDT 11. Indian Death Lock 12. Enzuguiri 13. DDT 14. Shining Wizard 15. Stunner Primary Finisher: (1 only) 1. The War Cry (Triple power bomb in to the Walls of Jericho) Secondary Finisher(s) : (max 4) 1. Last Stop ( torture rack in to a FU/F5 combo) 2. The Spike ( grabs his opponent from behind and drives his knees in to their back. He applies the dragon sleeper afterwards) 3. High Hopes (F/5 in to the Crippler cross face) 4. Check mate (JackHammer in to a pin) Special Finisher: (1 only) 1. The Rising Star (Super kick and grabs them setting them up for the RKO in to the Rings of Saturn Short Bio: Brian come on the Pro Wrestling scene with a fire like no other. His first place was UHW Inc. where he joined the faction known as The New Breed. Soon after he signed up for EHW to start his singles career, he won the EHW World Title twice, beating Eric Herrera and starting a feud that would never end. The hatred for Eric has only grown over the course of the past two years. His UHW Inc. career was one to be remembered, he won the UHW Inc. Adrenaline, Unified Platinum and Tag Titles. He retired all three. Then he went to PWO with Andrew Paine and dominated the scene in that company. He went on to win the PWO World Title and The PWO Tag Titles and retired both of those as well. When GWL bought out UHW Inc. and at the time PWO was ready to close he had to leave the wrestling world. This was right after being signed to SWA the first time. His family problems grew to be something that he had to put his wrestling career on hold for a while. Since his return he is undefeated and is on a roll in both EWA and HVW. He has only had one match in SWAT a Legendary Company, his second match in the Legendary Company UCW he was rewarded with tag team championship by his partner, Requiem! Previous Feds: EHW UHW Inc. SWA PWO VWA/VOW TWI GWL EWA HVW UCW SWAT Mid-South Titles held: 7 time State Champion in kick boxing 3 time Karate Champion 1 time State Champion in Kung Fu 2 time Regional Champion in Kung Fu 2 x EHW World Champion ( First and Last) 2 x UHW Inc. Adrenaline Champion (First and Last) 2 x PWO Tag Team Champion 1 x Daniel Golding 1 x Andrew Paine PWO World Champion (Last) 2 x UHW Inc. World Tag Team Champion 1 x Andrew Paine 1 x Nate Redman ( Last ) UHW Inc. Unified Platinum Championship (Last) UCW World Tag Team Champion w/ Requiem Retired: Chris Jacobs Rabia Bishop-ended TWI Career Tag Teams Belonged to: Death Sentence, Future's Finest, Primal Fury, The Empire Stables belonged to: GWL, The New Breed (TNB), New Age Disciples, The Order, Venym, Negative Influence, The Empire Category:Characters